Frey
Frey is a hacker and a student at Stuxent University. He works with Robin in trying to expose CERia's corruption and succeeded in hacking into Solar Eye's database. Biography Not much is known about his childhood, though he was born in CERia.Wenqing Yan Facebook: Introducing Leo (comments) However, his mother Nadezhda participated in the failed student protests almost 2 decades ago and has been missing ever since.Yuumei - Other Character Designs Eventually, Frey ended up in the UK where he and Robin met as they attended the same Catholic high school. As boys and girls lived in separate dormitories, Frey began to cross-dress as a girl to sneak into the girls' so he and Robin could plan on how to return to CERia.Wenqing Yan Facebook: Frey and Robin By the time they were college age, they had successfully re-entered CERia and enrolled in Stuxent University, posing as students while also continuing their activism. Right before Robin was to start though, her roommate situation was changed, introducing a possible liability in the form of Vance. Frey, posing as Robin, began to chat with Vance online to figure out if he was a government spy, but soon realized Vance was just a horny teenager. However, on learning Vance was tech savvy enough to get past the Great Firewall (but was otherwise apathetic about the government) Frey decided to make use of Vance to further his agenda and so he became Vance's actual roommate and posed as a student employee who helped maintain the university's IT system. Under this perceived threat, he got Vance to agree to help him test the system for vulnerabilities. Appearance Frey used to have blond hairWenqing Yan Facebook: young Frey that turned gray over time and naturally blue eyes that he covers up with cyan contacts along with matching colored headphones. He's mostly seen wearing a turquoise shirt with a brownish-grey fur hoodie over it, skinny jeans, and black converse shoes. When dressing up as a girl, Frey uses the name "Julia" and wears a black curly wig. He also wears a black dress with green polka dots and earrings. Virtual Appearance The cyber version of Frey has blue hair which is almost the same style as his real-life hair. He also wears white headphones that say "Bodies upon the gears"This is a phrase from Mario Savio's speech along the bar, a black colored suit with a turquoise collared shirt underneath, and pants, along with a white tie and white gloves. He also wears a white mask with the words "Through the distorted lenses I found a cure" above the left eye like an eyebrow. While both eyes are the same almond shape, the left one ends like the symbol of a fish with the word "Placebo" right underneath the eye and curving with the eye shape. The words "You are free" are situated where the mouth would go and resembles a smile. Personality Frey is shown to be a rather observant and intelligent individual and appears to hold philosophical standpoints, like when he calls Vance a "sheep in man's clothing." Despite this he appears to have a manipulative side to him, particularly shown in his interactions with Vance, from their online chats (when Frey posed as Robin) to pretending to be a student employee to get Vance to agree to help him "secure" the school's systems (with Vance not realizing Frey intended to actually have him help with his activist goals). Frey also tends to be sarcastic, such as giving Vance a low rating on seeing his accidentally exposed manhood, twisting Vance's words around so they come off as him flirting with Frey, and just, in general, making fun of Vance. Trivia * Some artworks depict Frey playing an electric violin, though we have yet to see his skill within the comics. * Frey is a fan of Shakespeare and his violin's name "Sound and Fury" comes from a quote in Macbeth.Yuumei's Tumblr: Frey and Sound and Fury * His sweater quotes the book opening for Anna Karenina "Happy Families Are All Alike". The text is made backward purposely, this is meant for the wearer to read when looking into the mirror for introspection. * His handle is No. 44.Wenqing Yan Facebook: Introducing Team Back Attack * He has an androgynous voice, allowing him to easily be mistaken for a female with the right appearance.Wenqing Yan Facebook: Julia * A post in Wenqing Yan's Tumblr shows a cosplay of Vance kissing Frey and she says in strikethrough text "This is now canon". It is not known if this is a joke or not. References Category:Hackers Category:Students Category:Activists